Zaro, un campesino sin recuerdos 2
by Wolfram88
Summary: Continuacion de "Zaro, un campesino sin recuerdos". La verdad ya ha sido descubierta... ¿Con cual de los dos hermanos se quedara Sora?
1. No quise decirtelo porque

_**N/W (Notas Wolfram88): Este ficc no me pertenece, su verdadera autora es Aerith-Pink, la cual por problema pidio que le subiera sus ficcs.**_

**_Continuación de "Zaro, un campesino sin recuerdos."_**

**_N/A (Notas Autora): Espero que les guste y siento la demora del nuevo capitulo n_n_**

* * *

Capitulo 4: No quise decírtelo porque…

Justo tenían la tormenta encima, Sora seguía dando sus pequeños botes y Roxas simplemente lo abrazaba cada vez un poco más fuerte. Pasó el rato y la tormenta parecía llegar su fin pues los segundos entre relámpago y truena cada vez eran mayor. De un segundo a otro un relámpago nuevamente iluminó el lugar como si en pleno día estuvieran dando paso a un trueno casi tan sonoro como una explosión, lo que provoco el aterramiento de los caballos. El rubio corrió a calmar a los caballos dejando a un Sora asustado en un rincón, en pocos segundos Naminé llegó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Roxas al percatarse de que su hermana le estaba ayudando.

-Tras el truena escuche a los caballos así que vine rápido. -

Entre ambos calmaron a casi todos los caballos exceptuando a un que rompió la madera de su cuadra de una patada y salió corriendo dios sabe donde. Al parecer Roxas tendría faena doble, arreglar aquella cuadra y buscar el caballo extraviado.

Una vez la tormenta hubo cesado por completo Roxas salió en busca de aquel caballo acompañado del castaño, el cual estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento durante la tormenta. Pasaron cerca de una hora buscándolo y ambos estómagos reclamaban ser llenados así que no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a la casa.

-¿Lo encontraron? - Cuestionó la madre de los hermanos.

-No. Mañana temprano saldré a ver. - Respondió rápidamente el rubio y tomo sitio en la mesa en la que ya estaban los platos listos.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado. - La madre sonrió débilmente mirando a Sora, el cual apenas se había movido de la puerta.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro. - Respondió aquella sonrisa, se deshizo de su sucia capa dejándola a un lado que no molestara y tomo asiento.

-A comer se dijo.. - Poco faltaba para que Roxas babeara ante la comida, su hambre era enorme y de seguro no tendría bastante con la acumulada en su plato.

Cenaron tranquilamente, entre charlas y risas por parte de los presentes. La madre de los hermanos llevo los platos a lo que era la cocina y los preparó para el día de mañana a primera hora poder ir a fregarlos al río. Los tres jóvenes siguieron conversando, dejando que la madre fuera a descansar como debía. Poco rato después, Sora parecía empezar a quedarse dormido, hasta que el cuerpo cayó vencido por el cansancio y se acurrucó en el mismo suelo hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Ambos hermanos lo miraron algo extraños pero pronto Roxas lo acurrucó en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama. Tenía pensado ir dormir con su hermana cuando una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca, Sora, aún dormido, lo había cogido y poco a poco atraía aquella muñeca hacia sí, hasta cogerla como si fuera su almohada a la que cada noche abrazaba.

Roxas sonrió y acabó por acostarse en su propia cama, al lado del castaño que inconscientemente no soltaba el brazo del rubio. La luna ya estaba en lo más alto, filtrándose por las ventanas dejando ver lo justo y necesario a los ojos de un rubio que aún seguía despierto contemplando el rostro dormido del castaño que dormía pacíficamente a su lado hasta casi llegada el alba, momento en el que sus parpados se cerraron imitando al chico que yacía frente a él.

A la mañana, Roxas fue el primero en despertar a pesar de haber pasado la noche en vela. Almorzó rápidamente y salió con la misma rapidez en busca del caballo perdido.

Sora tardó en despertar, se levantó comprobando que estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Dio un pequeño respingo al recordar en donde estaba y que tal vez aquella sería la del rubio. Salió de la habitación y tomo tranquilamente el almuerzo que le esperaba sobre la mesa. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la casa despidiéndose de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en ella y corrió como alma llevada por el diablo de nuevo al castillo, rezando porque nadie hubiera intentado despertarle.

Llegó y después de cambiar aquellos harapos por sus ropas reales caminó hasta el gran comedor, donde se encontraban sus padres charlando y almorzando con granadísima tranquilidad.

-¿Dormiste bien hijo?- Preguntó la reina al percatarse de la llegada de su hijo.

-Así es madre. - Con una leve reverencia tomo asiento frente a su madre, dispuesto a repetir un almuerzo para no levantar sospecha alguna.

-Que bueno. - Aerith sonrió y sin más golpeo la mano de Zack que amenazaba con robarle una de sus mazorcas de maíz.- Es mía esta, tu ya te terminaste la tuya.-

-¡Auch! - El pelinegro sobó su mano tras la pequeña bofetada en ella. - Tengo hambre y las mazorcas me gustan, la tuya lleva rato ahí quieta y ni siquiera te la miraste. -

Nuevamente hizo el intento de robar aquella mazorca que parecía que lo llamara a gritos, que esperara porque le hincara el diente pero como era de esperar la mano de Aerith interfirió en el camino golpeándole la mano y por si no le quedaba claro que aquel alimento era suyo con la punta del zapato golpeo la espinilla del pelinegro, el cual amenazaba con echarse a llorar en puro berrinche infantil.

Sora por su parte observaba la escena que actualmente formaban sus padres, suspiró cansadamente y una de las sirvientas llegó a servirle el almuerzo, con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza hizo que la sirvienta se retirara tras dar una pequeña reverencia. Un plato lleno de alimentos, un plato demasiado completo para su apetito pero no tubo más que empezar a devorar aquello que le acababan de ofrecer, teniendo la misma suerte que su madre.

Zack dejo de lado la mazorca de Aerith para ahora disponerse a atacar a la de su hijo, pero si Aerith se la pasaba golpeándole la mano su suerte con su hijo parecía empeorar. Sora lo miró de reojo, llevando un poco de aquella carne a sus labios para luego amenazar a aquella mano con el tenedor, dándole a entender que si ponía una mano sobre aquella mazorca rápidamente aquellos tres dientes serian clavados de mala manera en su larga mano. Tras aquella pequeña (o gran) amenaza, el pelinegro suspiró y dio por terminada su pequeña misión de arrebatar una segunda mazorca. Se aposentó galantemente en su actual aposento y con aires de rey miro a la que era su reina, su amor.

-No hermanos… padre.- Sora había atrapado antes aquella mirada.

-Hijo ándate callado y comete la maldita mazorca.

-¡Zack! .- La reina frunció el ceño tras aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente el rey tenia que retirarse de su misión, hoy definitivamente no iba a ser su día.

Mientras tanto en casa de Roxas, este llegaba con el caballo y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió hijo? - La madre que recién llegaba del río de lavar los platos y las ropas sucias vio aquella sonrisa que le llamo la atención.

-¡Encontré el caballo y con el un pequeño trabajo! - El rubio saltaba de alegría, al fin podría ayudar a su familia sin necesidad de robar.

-Que alegría hijo, ¿puedo preguntar de que?-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a tener una pequeña conversación a la cual pronto se reunió Naminé.

-Cuando fui en busca del caballo me encontré una chica que por haciendo unas compras, esa chica parecía conocer a Zaro pues un día vino corriendo y este fue corriendo hacia ella llamándole Kairi, así que me le acerqué llamándola por su nombre y me respondió así que le hable. Poco después me dijo que ella trabajaba en las cocinas del castillo y que anoche un caballo extraviado había atravesado las puertas de este y sin más salí corriendo al castillo para recuperarlo. Allí me encontré con unos guardias que me trataban muy mal pero después vino un chico joven y los detuvo, me preguntó amablemente que hacia allí y le dije que se me había escapado un caballo y que me habían comentado que se encontraba allí. Me lo trajo sin problema alguno y cuando ya me iba me comento que el hombre que cargaba los sacos y cosas pesadas en al cocina y ayudaba a los caballeros a ponerse las armaduras estaba por retirarse por ser de mayor edad y me ofreció el puesto, así que lo acepte. - Sonrió todo lo que podía, algo le hacia pensar de que Zaro se encontraba en el castillo por la manera en la que conocía aquella chica, la chica que trabajaba en las cocinas de ese.

-¡Que buena noticia hijo! - La madre se alegraba porque su hijo había encontrado trabajo en uno de los mejores sitios que podían existir. - ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-En un rato, me dio tiempo a traer el caballo de vuelta y avisaros.-

En el castillo, Sora caminaba hacia su habitación y sin motivo aparente un largo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Qué será esta sensación? - Preguntó para si mismo mientras miraba por una de las ventanas con cara de preocupación.

* * *

**_Cada tres días subire capitulo hasta que quede terminado n_n_**

**_Cualquier review es bien recibido, asi animará a la autora a seguirlo y a mi a subirlo n_n_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. La verdad deja de ser oculta

**_De nuevo subiendo un capitulo de este ficc. No me maten por no subir cap. de este ficc a los tres dias xD pero es que subi el otro ficc y ya se me olvido el de este. Bueno espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo._**

**_Disclaimer: Este ficc no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a Aerith-Pink. Los personajes no nos pertenecen ni a ella ni a mi, solo los tomó "prestados" para el único fin de divertir y/o entretener a los fans de este juego n_n_**

* * *

Capitulo 5: La verdad deja de ser oculta

-¿Qué será esta sensación? - Preguntó para si mismo mientras miraba por una de las ventanas con cara de preocupación.

Continuó su camino hasta su habitación en la cual se estiró boca arriba, mirando aquellos dibujos que se esparcían por todo el techo, aquellos ángeles que de pequeño le daban tremendo espanto en las noches. Se quedó pensando en la noche, que había dormido en la cama de aquel rubio al cual había besado y abrazado en lo que el sol caía… ¡Un momento! Su cuerpo se incorporó quedando sentado en aquella cama y por inercia llevo sus dedos frente a los labios, ¿lo había besado? ¡Lo había besado! Su sonrisa se amplio endemoniadamente de forma infantil, ¡había tenido su primer beso! Aunque fuera con un hombre aquel beso le hubo agradado, en verdad le encantó… ahora podía darle la razón a Kairi, se había enamorado de aquel campesino.

-Campesino… - Fue lo que sus labios nombraron antes de regresar a un shock.

Se dejo caer pesadamente nuevamente sobre la cama, el era el futuro rey y el chico del que se había enamorado un simple campesino… No quería dejar el trono de lado para fugarse a la dura vida del campesino, no por lo dura que fuera sino por dejar a su padre sin descendiente, ahora era el momento en el que pensaba que ojala su padre le diera un nuevo hijo a su madre y así escapar de aquel castillo al lado de Roxas. Sabia que también tenia otra opción, la de mantener un matrimonio con una mujer y a escondidas verse con su amado, pero no podía mantener un engaño a la que fuera su esposa, no quería tener que besar o hacer ciertas cosas con una mujer a la que no amaba. Su cabeza ahora era todo un mar de confusión, ¿Qué era lo que podría hacer?

Mientras en las cocinas una pelirroja mantenía distraído a un rubio, enseñándole lo que tendría que hacer no sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que a costumbre entraba Sora. Sabía que era un peligro tenerlos tan cerca con aquella tremenda mentira, pero no podía hacer que despidieran al rubio, parecía que le ponía empeño en lo que hacía y además el no se merecía tal crueldad. En aquellos momentos Kairi le pidió, más que ordenar, que le trajera uno de los sacos de patatas que se encontraba en uno de los cobertizos de fuera y el rubio sin rechistar fue en busca de aquel saco. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada, lo tendría ocupado por un rato, lo suficiente para decirle a Sora que no entrara a las cocinas que allí se encontraba la única persona que no podía verlo. Estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos cuando cierto castaño daba acto de presencia en aquella pequeña habitación. Kairi no se había percatado de aquella presencia hasta que este le toco el hombro, lo que hizo que la chica gritara del espanto que acababa de llevarse. Aquel grito alarmó tanto al rubio como al castaño, así que Roxas corrió hacia las cocinas para comprobar que era lo que pasaba, Kairi intentó advertir al castaño lo antes posible, para que se fuera por el mismo lugar que vino. Su nerviosismo llegó a tal grado que las palabras se le trababan, la lengua parecía torcérsele en su cavidad bucal jugándole así una mala pasada.

Tanto el castaño como la chica no se habían percatado de cierta presencia hasta que…

-¿Zaro?- El rubio habló dentro de un enorme asombro.

-¡Roxas! - Si el rubio estaba en un asombro enorme el castaño aún lo estaba más.

-Em… Yo mejor los dejo solos, si eso. - La chica salió corriendo de las cocinas hasta los cobertizos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- El rubio señaló las elegantes y caras ropas que poseía cubierto el cuerpo del castaño.

-Yo, verás… ¿Puedo explicarlo?- Rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta.

-Espero que así lo haga.- No hacía falta que le explicara, no era idiota para saber lo que pasaba pero prefirió escucharlo de labios del castaño. Cruzó los brazos en su espera con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Roxas. - Tomo asiento antes de proseguir con su pequeña explicación. - No me llamo Zaro, me llamo Sora y no soy un vete a saber quien sin recuerdos… Soy el príncipe de este castillo, el futuro rey.

Roxas sin más salió de aquellas cocinas con la clara intención de abandonar lo que era su trabajo, prefería robar a estar bajo el mismo techo de la persona de la cual le había echo feliz con su sonrisa, la persona que le había engañado.

Sora intentó seguirle pero como era de esperar, el rubio tenía mejores piernas lo que hizo que lo perdiera de vista enseguida.

Aquella fue la última vez que se vieron, pasaron algunos años tras aquella última charla entre ambos. Kairi había encontrado un futuro esposo y seguía trabajando en las cocinas. Su cuerpo había tomado forma más femenina, le había crecido el pecho considerablemente así que Sora ya no tenía oportunidad de burlarse. Sora también había formado un cuerpo bien trabajado, no le faltaban mujeres dispuestas a mantener un matrimonio con él… pero él no quería boda alguna a pesar de que sus padres se lo comentaran día tras día, hora tras hora. Él tenía claras intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a la hermana de aquel hombre que un día invadió su corazón y aún hoy en día lo ocupaba por completo.

Fue a la semana cuando Sora salió con uno de sus lujosos carros a la casa de aquella chica rubia, la cual fue la que lo recibió con una acomodada reverencia.

-Buenos días tenga bella dama.- Saludo cortésmente el castaño a la rubia.

-Buenos días majestad, ¿Qué es lo que le trae por esta pobre zona?

-Verá que mis intenciones son claras, venía a pedirle la mano de vos a su madre, si así me fuera posible.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella proposición tan a claras. Pensó en que fuera una broma de mal gusto por la "desaparición" su hermano tan de repente, pero en los ojos del castaño se veía seriedad y que no se trataba de una broma, sino que iba con esas claras intenciones. Dio pasó al castaño a su hogar, el cual con una reverencia no dudo un segundo en entrar. Aquel hogar, aquellas cuatro paredes provocaron que su corazón diera un vuelco al recordar lo sucedido, apunto estuvo de echarse a llorar pues aquellos recuerdos eran agradables, la realidad una miserable crueldad que se había buscado a si mismo con mentiras. Al entrar pudo ver sentada cerca de una pequeña hoguera aquella mujer que un día le dio de comer, la mujer a la que más temía por si había sido enterada de lo que años atrás hizo. La mujer se encontraba cubierta con una manta echa a mano, parecía faltar de salud por la postura en la que se encontraba. Con temor pero a la vez seguridad se acerca a la mujer y tal como había comentado al llegar pidió la mano de se hija, prometió hacerla feliz hasta los finales a lo cual la mujer acepto entre lágrimas de felicidad. Bien estaba enterada de lo que un día ocurrió, pero no podía negar la felicidad de su hija.

Pasaron los días y los preparativos para la boda seguían su curso.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que en las afueras de aquel pueblo un hombre rubio, de larga melena, hiciera acto de presencia. Sus ojos se clavaron en el castillo en el cual parecía gobernar la felicidad.

-No tan rápido serás feliz… Zaro.-

* * *

**_Ya saben n_n cualquier review es bien recibido._**


End file.
